First
by half-goddess-Katia
Summary: Daichi was a loud, stubborn, optimistic idiot, but maybe that really wasn't so bad. Kitajima/Tezuka; Fudo/Kitajima/Tezuka


**Disclaimer: **I do not own RESCUE, it belongs to TBS. This is simply for my own entertainment, and I make no money off of this.

**AN:** So...my muse did it again. At least this time when it took root, it was kind enough to do it on a weekend night rather than a weeknight, and it took hold from 2-4 rather than from 3-5 (and I did manage to finish this and get most of another done that I'll post once I've fine-tuned it). I've determined that I do most of my writing either in bed (when I'm supposed to be falling asleep) or in class. My muse loves distracting me...

**Warnings:** Mild shonen-ai between Daichi, Yutaka, and Masashi (or Kitajima, Tezuka, and Fudo, respectively, if those names sound more familiar to ppl, they were used more after all). One kiss near the end, but that's it.

_**First**_

Masashi remembered the first time he spoke to Kitajima, shortly after their first Rescue squad training session. He had thought the other male was loud, optimistic, and possibly masochistic if he was trying to become friends with those he was competing against to join the SR. He'd been right too, and his views hadn't changed all that much during training. Masashi had simply added stubbornly bull-headed and impulsive to the list.

Masashi remembered that the first time he had considered calling Kitajima a friend – and even then only mentally, never aloud – was shortly after the other male had risked suffocation by carbon dioxide to save him from that exact fate. Kitajima was still loud, optimistic (a bit too much so considering his very career rode on getting into the SR), masochistic (though perhaps that was infectious considering he'd gotten most of the final cadets to be friends), stubbornly bull-headed, and impulsive, but maybe that combination didn't get onto his nerves quite as much as he had first thought. At least Kitajima seemed to actually, honestly mean what he said, unlike some people Masashi had heard before. So, yeah, Kitajima was – though the other male didn't know it – kind of a friend, or at least the closest he'd had to one in years.

Masashi remembered the first time he'd realized that there was something more than simple friendship between Kitajima and Tezuka. It had been a complete accident, and he'd never told them. Masashi had crashed on their couch after the rescue on the ship because he'd been too damn tired to resist when Kitajima had insisted that he was obviously too tired to get home by himself and that his and Tezuka's couch was more comfortable than the station crib – indirectly proving Kitajima right, but Masashi wouldn't admit that aloud. He'd woken up early – a habit ingrained into his body – and had headed towards the bathroom when he'd heard noises from Kitajima's and Tezuka's bedroom. By the time he'd realized what he was doing, he was listening to Kitajima and Tezuka talking about the rescue and to Kitajima talking about how Tezuka really shouldn't pull stunts like that after the mood he'd been in, about how worried he had been, about how much Kitajima cared about the other male. Masashi had snuck silently back to the couch, determined to pretend to be asleep until the two came out of their room – all the while trying to convince himself that the emptiness he felt in his chest was caused by shock because he hadn't expected or meant to listen in on something like that.

Masashi also remembered the first time he'd been kissed by Kitajima. It had been maybe a week after the night he'd inadvertently learned about Kitajima and Tezuka. Kitajima had simply come up to him in the empty locker room – though he later suspected that Tezuka had been outside keeping guard – and laid a chaste kiss on his lips. It had been quick, and when Kitajima had pulled back he had started talking, going on about how he'd started to care about Masashi, about how he'd talked about it with "Yutaka" and the other male had agreed, and about how they had both decided that Kitajima would talk to Masashi first about everything. It wasn't until the other brunette started going on about how the kiss had been an impulse – not that Kitajima regretted it or anything – that Masashi realized that he was staring and Kitajima – Daichi – was babbling. The idiot must have really been rubbing off on him considering that the next thing Masashi knew he had gone through with his own impulse and was shutting Daichi up in what was possibly the most effective way, he was kissing him – something Masashi hadn't even admitted to himself he'd wanted to do until that moment.

Daichi was still a loud, stubborn, optimistic idiot, but maybe that really wasn't so bad. After all, it was that same idiot who had cared for Masashi when he was, admittedly, still acting like an ass, and it was that same idiot who had helped him to learn how to have some actual confidence in himself outside of training rather than the bravado he had used before. Most of all, it was Daichi, the big hearted fool, who had been able to care about both Masashi and Yutaka so much and had been able to help them learn to care about each other in the same way. So yeah, Daichi being an idiot wasn't so bad after all, and Masashi really wouldn't have him any other way.


End file.
